


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by Littlespacestars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Feels, Gen, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Song: Goner, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, VLD Angst Week 2017, klance, music video, shallura - Freeform, shiro/pain - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/pseuds/Littlespacestars
Summary: This is a Shiro-centered music video set to Twenty One Pilot's song, Goner. It basically showcases all of his hardships and the obstacles he's faced. So, safe to say, it's a serious, albeit dramatic video that leads up to...where we left him in the season 2 finale.Space Dad needs to be okay.





	




End file.
